


And They Were (Basically) Roommates

by miyaonigiri



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Atsumu is Bad at Flirting, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, No Angst, Not Beta Read, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaonigiri/pseuds/miyaonigiri
Summary: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 Day 1: DomesticSharing a living space with Atsumu wasn't as bad as Sakusa thought.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170650
Kudos: 50
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	And They Were (Basically) Roommates

Never in his life did Sakusa believe that he would be sharing an apartment with Miya Atsumu, let alone enjoying it. If he had gone back in time and told his younger, high-school age self that he was voluntarily sharing an apartment with Atsumu, he would have laughed in his face and called him crazy. However, that was exactly what the situation was.

When he had signed on to join the MSBY Black Jackals, he was well aware that he would have to live in a shared living space with the rest of the members. This was concerning for him, due to the fact that he’s always had his own space, and suddenly having to share would likely not be an easy transition. From an admittedly lonely childhood spent mostly alone in his room, to living in a studio apartment in college, Sakusa had always had his own space. This was always beneficial for him, as some of his habits and routines probably wouldn’t go over well with roommates. 

Contrary to popular belief, Sakusa wasn’t a complete asshole. Of course he loathed the transition, but more importantly he didn’t want to upset and drive off anyone living with him. His strict routine of sanitization when just entering through the door had discouraged others from even asking to stay the night, and so imagining someone else trying to live with him just didn’t seem like a good idea to him.

Especially not when he would have to share with Miya Atsumu, the brashest and most discourteous man he’s ever met. He clearly told Meian that the idea of trying to coexist with him spelled disaster, but the other man was nothing if not adamant that it would work out. It was either sign the contract and attempt to live with Atsumu, or find a different team to sign on to, so the choice was obvious.

Although Sakusa had been prepared for petty arguments about rules or cleanliness, Atsumu was surprisingly accommodating. Also, it was clear that the man had learned how to clean since high school. The shining countertops of the kitchen and clutter-free living room were a stark contrast from the state of his dorm room, which had dirty clothes on the floor and an ever-present scent of teenage boy. Sakusa had walked in one time to speak with Hoshiumi, looked around, and promptly walked out the door with a cringe on his face.

The level of cleanliness in the apartment showed dedication, and it looked to be rather thorough. Sakusa was used to Komori shoving things into cupboards and under his bed whenever Sakusa would visit, but the apartment showed no signs of that. He doubted that Atsumu had cleaned so well just for him, but he was still impressed nevertheless.

Sakusa was in for another surprise when he checked out the state of the bathroom. Although Atsumu’s hair products took up a lot of space due to the sheer amount, he had made sure to have his only on half of the counter, which was a thoughtful move Sakusa didn’t expect. In the scheme of things, it didn’t mean much, as obviously a roommate should leave enough space, but high school Atsumu would have never considered doing such a thing. Upon closer inspection, Sakusa noticed a small post-it note stuck to what looked to be his side of the mirror which read “Omi-kun’s side! :)”. Yes, he had drawn a smiley face at the end. Sakusa let out an involuntary sigh at that, although his lips were curled upwards in a small smile.

Of course it wasn’t all peaches and roses. Sakusa was often woken up by Atsumu watching old volleyball matches at ungodly hours of the night, but at least the other man had the decency to apologize and look adequately chastised. And on the flip side, Atsumu definitely did not appreciate being forced to wake up early in the morning due to Sakusa needing to stretch. Sakusa, however, did not apologize for this. It kind of irked Atsumu, especially that he didn’t find it necessary to apologize, but they moved on from it eventually.

For the most part though, it was enjoyable and didn’t stress Sakusa out that much. He hated to admit it, but rooming with any of the other Jackals wouldn’t have been this easy. Hinata, while very sweet and well-meaning, was rather excitable and didn’t seem to have an “off” switch, and he was practically a carbon copy of Bokuto. He would be so excited to hear Sakusa say that, but Sakusa didn’t mean it in a positive way. And, due to his limited interactions with the other older members, rooming with them would probably just be awkward.

And to be quite honest, he couldn’t deny that the other man was attractive. There were too many instances where Atsumu came out of the shower into their living room in nothing but a towel, claiming to have “forgotten his clothes”. He was sure Atsumu was doing it on purpose, but he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed by it. He wouldn’t even allow himself to so much as dream of doing the same, but he could enjoy the view unabashedly.

Atsumu had called him out on it a couple of times, but he didn’t really seem that angry about it, so Sakusa never bothered to actually apologize for it. This unexpected response seemed to greatly embarrass Atsumu, who flushed red as a stoplight every time. Provoking these kinds of reactions from Atsumu amused Sakusa greatly, and if he had known that rooming with the other man would bring him such satisfaction then he wouldn’t have even hesitated in the first place.

The rest of the team seemed extremely confused as to why they hadn’t killed each other yet, especially due to their constant snapping and bickering at practice. Although Sakusa detested the other man’s behavior for the majority of the time, he wasn’t so stupid that he would pass up such a good roommate. Hell, even Komori hadn’t been this accommodating when they had to room together, although as cousins he knew that Sakusa wouldn’t be as harsh on him.

So, when it was time for room reassignments later in the season, the choice was obvious for both Atsumu and Sakusa. They chose to stay together, if not for any reason other than the fact that there was something going on between them. Nothing had actually happened so far, but they both knew that they’d reach a turning point soon. And, if Atsumu figured out that he wanted to be something more than just roommates to Sakusa, then who would he be to deny him?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of late submission but whatever :P


End file.
